Untitled for now
by pottergrl15
Summary: In Chris' future, Phoebe cast a spell that changed the relationships of everyone on earth. How does this spell affect Chris? And who is this mystery woman who followed him into the past?
1. And the two shall meet

And the Two Shall Meet

The doorbell of the Halliwell manor echoed throughout the house early one calm warm morning, alerting the sisters that there was someone at the front door. The three sisters stood gathered around the island counter of the kitchen in the back of the house. Paige drinking some coffee preparing for her next temp job while Phoebe brewed the next batch for her day at work. Piper sat at the small table munching on a pickle and peanut butter, courtesy of her less obvious pregnant state. Neither sister made any move to answer the door, much to the annoyance of their whitelighter Chris who had been in the middle of lecturing them about the importance of hunting down demons.

He waited a moment, expecting one of the sisters to move to answer the door…but no one did. The doorbell rang once more, earning a groan from the young whitelighter. "Fine…I'll get it," he mumbled walking out of the door, ending his tirade, much to the pleasure of the three women.

As Chris made his way closer to the door he could see the outline of a woman behind it and for some reason, his heart sped up. He reached the door, resting his hand on the knob for a moment before opening it to reveal a timid looking woman in her early twenties, much like him, dressed in a white tank top and a long blue skirt. She glanced up at the man before her clad in jeans and a long-sleeved white button up shirt that was open at the top few buttons. Her hazel eyes locked with Chris' own emerald green, neither could move only stare at each other. It remained that way for a few moments neither one willing to look away from the eyes that had captured their attention.

Chris could feel his breath coming shallowly leaving him with barely enough air to reply when he heard the girl before him greet him.

"Hello," she said breathlessly, moving a stray piece of dark red hair from her pale creamy face. Her hair was straight, down a little past her shoulder with a long strand that hung by her face, framing it.

"Hi…" Chris replied, voice just above a whisper.

After another moment of staring, the girl held out her right hand slowly, "I'm Cady," she mentioned.

"Chris," he replied immediately, taking her hand in his before even realizing he was doing it. They started to shake hands for a moment, the shakes slowly dieing down till they were just holding hands before each other, neither willing to let go.

She nodded slowly as a small smile made it's way to her face.

"Come in?" Chris found himself asking, unable to say the complete sentence, just wanting to get her inside the house as quickly as possible.

"Sure," she replied softly stepping closer and closer to him.

Chris didn't move, he couldn't, he could only stare as Cady came closer to him. He had yet to let go of her hand, simply standing there. He was standing in the middle of the doorway, so Cady had to gently squeeze by him, brushing against him in the process. He turned with her as she stepped into the foyer next to him, so he could face her, keeping eye contact.

Slowly, unknown to either of them, the front door shut.

Chris' breath was coming faster now, his heart beating in his ear, blood flowing quickly in his veins. He could see it in her eyes, feel it in her breath, she was experiencing the same things as he was. He knew what this was, the only thing that puzzled him was that this type of reaction between two people wouldn't happen for another few years at least. Phoebe hadn't cast the spell yet. That could only mean one thing…

"You're from the future?" he whispered under his breath, unable to support the air to say the question louder. He leaned in, left hand trailing up her arm to cup her cheek.

"Yes…" she whispered, leaning into the touch.

"Good…" Chris mumbled almost unheard before leaning in and kissing the woman before him. She responded immediately, opening her mouth in acceptance as Chris ran his tongue across her bottom lip seeking entrance. The kiss that started off so innocent and gentle soon grew into one of the most passionate ones either had ever experienced.

"Chris?" the voice of Paige called down the hall, completely unnoticed by the pair.

"Who was at the…" another voice, Phoebe, started as the sisters stepped into the foyer, wondering what had kept their whitelighter so long.

"What the hell?" Piper asked watching with her sisters as their whitelighter went at it with a complete stranger.

A/N – Sorry if this chapter is a little weird, and if Chris seems out of character. The explanation for his behavior will be explained in later chapters.


	2. An explanation is in order

An Explanation is in Order

The sisters just stood there in shock for a moment or two…or five, wondering when their whitelighter would be coming up for air.

When that didn't happen Piper snapped. She tried to freeze the pair but it didn't work, so instead she resorted to more mortal methods. "What the Hell is going on here!" she shouted. If the pair heard them, they didn't show it. "Chris!" she shouted again. "CHRISTOPHER PERRY!"

That seemed to get his attention for he broke the lip lock but didn't pull away from the girl. He glanced over at the sisters before groaning and resting his forehead against the girl's, hands slipping down her arms to wrap around her waist as she did the same.

Seeing that she had gotten his attention…or at least some of it…Piper continued, "Who the hell is this?" she asked, motioning to the girl in his arms.

Chris gave a small smile as he stared into the hazel eyes of the red head. "This is…Caty?" he asked, he hadn't really been paying attention to anything either of them had said before, too focused on her eyes.

"Cady," she corrected, smiling gently, "And you're…Chris?" she asked, smiling more as he nodded.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute," Phoebe said, seeing them about to head into another lip lock, "You don't know each other?"

The pair glanced over at the sisters, "No," Chris replied as Cady said, "Yes."

They looked at each other for a moment before looking back at the sisters, this time Cady said, "No," while Chris said "Yes."

They faced each other again, laughing at their unison comments. Cady rested her forehead on Chris' chest, shaking her head in merriment as Chris turned to face his clueless family. "It's complicated."

"Oh yeah?" Piper asked, "Explain now."

"I can't…future con…" he started to say.

"Don't even think about saying future consequences," Paige said.

Chris sighed, tightening his grip on the girl, looking once again into the eyes that captured him. He leaned in, about to kiss her once again.

Piper groaned in disgust as the whitelighter once again went at it.

Phoebe quickly turned away from the couple taking a few long strides away from them, followed by her sisters. "Oh my god, oh my…oh wow…" she muttered as she braced herself against the stairs.

"What is it Phoebs?" Paige asked.

"Getting some major vibes here…" Phoebe said, trying to gain control of her power.

"How? I thought we all took that potion." Paige asked.

"I know, it works too trust me but…whatever Chris is feeling right now is pretty powerful." Phoebe said as the wave of emotions passed. "I haven't felt passion like that since…Cole…"

"Ok, enough of this," Piper said walking over to the couple, dragging Paige along with her. She walked right up to Chris, grabbing Cady's arm and dragging her away from Chris, much to his disappointment. As soon as she was pulled from his grasp he wanted nothing more than to kill who ever did it…but he couldn't very well kill his mother while she was pregnant with him.

"Piper!" he called.

"No, now since you can't keep your hands off her, we're going to put her somewhere till you talk." Piper said. She turned to Paige, handing over the girl before whispering to her, "Take her upstairs."

As Paige orbed away, Piper could see that Chris was about to follow, "Oh no, don't even think about it mister. You come with me." She grabbed his arm and half dragged him into the living room, followed by Phoebe.

Chris tried to clear his head of what was happening to him. He knew what it was, and he had to control it…but she was so close…just upstairs…waiting…probably afraid of coming down and facing the Charmed Ones.

Paige orbed into the room, nodding to Piper that she had put the girl in the attic. "Ok, so spill." Piper said staring at Chris who kept glancing back at the stairs.

"What was that?" Phoebe asked, holding a hand over her heart to try to steady it. It was still beating quickly after that last experience.

"That was Cady," Chris said, turning back to face his family.

"Yeah, and…" Paige prodded.

"She's from the future…" Chris trailed, rubbing his hands together. Even now, only separated form Cady for a few seconds, he wanted to be near her. He could feel the pull on his soul to go to her…an affect of the spell.

"Is she a demon?" Paige asked.

"I don't think so…" Chris said trying to think.

"So who are you and what have you done to Chris?" Phoebe asked.

"What?" He asked, glancing over at the stairs again.

"What happened to our neurotic whitelighter who's so dead set on killing any demon that enters the house?" Phoebe clarified.

"Huh?" He asked, looking back at them.

"What's wrong with you?" Piper asked, seeing the jitteriness of the whitelighter.

"I just…want to be near Cady…" he replied, "Damn spell…" he muttered under his breath.

"What spell?" Phoebe asked, almost not hearing it herself and she was sitting closest to him.

"Wait, you're under a spell?" Paige asked.

Chris sighed, "I can't tell you, fut…"

"Damn future consequences, I want to know what is going on!" Piper shouted.

"Phoebe's spell!" Chris shouted, letting the small bit of information that he would have been able to hide under normal circumstances when his thoughts weren't filled with the vision of the girl waiting upstairs.

"I didn't cast a spell on you…" Phoebe said defending herself.

"Not you…future you." Chris sighed, he'd already slipped…he might as well tell them…then maybe he could go to Cady. "In my future, you become so obsessed with trying to find your true love, to have a child, that you cast a spell to find him, your soul mate. But, as always in this family, it backfired. It made everyone able to tell who their soul mate was upon meeting them."

"I did?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, it caused a lot of divorces when people actually found the people they were meant to be with. And no," Chris said before Piper could say anything, "You and Leo did not divorce, you were one of the few who found their soul mates on their own."

The sisters turned to each other to discuss this little piece of information as Chris' gaze returned to the stairs, he was shaking at this point using every bit of will power to keep from running up them.

"Do you believe that?" Paige asked.

"No," Piper replied, "Phoebe would never do that."

Phoebe remained quiet, ever since she had that vision; she'd been on a journey to find her husband. She didn't doubt that in a few years that she would in fact, cast such a spell.

"So what's wrong with Chris?" Paige asked.

"Maybe…Cady's a demon that brainwashed him?"

"No…Chris is too smart for that." Paige answered.

"I think Chris' right," Phoebe said, glancing at the man who was pacing back and forth staring at the stairs. "I don't know about you, but I definitely think I would have cast a spell like that."

Just then, before either Piper or Paige could reply, Chris stopped pacing. "I can't take it any more." He spoke, before starting to orb.

The sisters, knowing that he was probably going to Cady, made a break for the stairs. They ran up it, throwing open the door as the saw Chris orb in.

Cady was by the window, hand by her chin, staring out of it lost in thought. She was breathing heavily, not noticing that Chris had orbed in. He smiled gently at that before walking quietly over behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She gasped, turning around to face him before pulling him forcefully into another kiss…one which Chris gladly responded too.

The sisters stepped more into the room, hoping that their presence would alert the two to the conscious world…it didn't.

"Oh for the love of…" Piper exclaimed getting annoyed. She extended her hands, creating a small force between the two people, throwing them away from each other.

Chris hit the floor first, looking up to see Cady hit the corner of the window and the wall. He flung his arm out, throwing the three sisters telekinetically back to the ground as he ran over to Cady, helping her up.

The sisters were shocked to say the least when Chris, their whitelighter, threw them into the wall. But they were even more shocked to see a healing glow come from the boy's hand gently placed on the girl's back as she told him she was fine.

"I didn't know Chris could heal," Phoebe whispered to Paige.

"I don't think he knew either," Paige replied thinking of all the times he could have healed them but was unable to.

"What do you think you were doing?" Chris asked angrily, walking over to them.

"What the hell were you doing?" Piper retaliated.

Sensing that a fight was about to start the girl spoke for the first time before the sisters. "Sorry," she mumbled, "It was my fault."

"No it wasn't," Chris said, turning to look at her. He tilted her chin, forcing her to look at him, he smiled. He leaned down about to kiss her when Piper's voice broke out again.

"Not this again," Piper said, she sighed, "Since we're not going to get any answers out of you alone, both of you down stairs now!"

She turned and stormed out of the room, followed closely by her sisters muttering something about crazy hormones.

Chris smiled wider at Cady, wrapping an arm around her waist before heading down to go explain to his unknowing mother.

A/N – I forgot to mention before, Chris is conceived, but Phoebe and Paige don't know that it is with Chris. For some reason Phoebe didn't make the connection between Wyatt's little brother and Chris. He tried to get Piper and Leo together by himself, earning nothing more than suspicion from Paige and Phoebe.


	3. Bring on the demons

Bring on the Demons

Chris and Cady sat as close as physically possible to each other on the love seat across from the charmed ones on the couch, without ending up with Cady on Chris' lap. Neither had any objection if Cady were to end up on Chris' lap, but Chris could sense that she'd rather not anger the Charmed Ones any more than they already were…who could blame her?

Chris' grip on Cady's shoulder tightened slightly in a comforting way as she rested her head on his shoulder. He gave a small smile, resting his head against hers. He knew that this was completely out of character for him, but he couldn't help it. The need to be close to her was making him act odd, not that he minded. Even now, just minutes after meeting her, he never wanted to let go of her…never wanted her to be alone.

As if sensing his thoughts, Cady squeezed his hand that was currently entwined with hers. The charmed ones rolled their eyes at all the affection going on between the two.

"Alright," Piper started, "So we're all here, what is going on? And what does Phoebe's 'spell' have to do with this?"

"Like I said, it helps people find their soul mates." Chris said watching as Cady's eyes flutter closed.

"And…" Paige said.

"Cady is mine." He said simply.

"How can you tell?" Phoebe asked, wondering just how well her future spell worked.

"It's an effect of the spell. When two people who are 'meant to be', as the spell went, meet something just…clicks…" He glanced down at the girl next to him, "You just know…deep down…"

"So if you're just supposed to know what does that have to do with your…reactions…" Piper asked, unsure of how to phrase the lip locks of before.

"Different people realize their soul mate in different ways," he explained, moving a piece of hair from Cady's face, earning a gentle smile from Phoebe, "Shy people usually just act more shy around each other, dominant people usually argue a lot but know that they love each other…it's different for everyone…but somehow you just know…"

"So will you two be lip locking all over the house?" Piper asked, thinking about Wyatt walking in on that.

"Not really…at first it's…hard…to leave the other person, to be away from them for very long. You're just overwhelmed…" Chris trailed trying to find a way to explain what he was feeling, "…by a feeling of love and meaning. You just want to spend every second with them until you're certain that it's real. As soon as that hits…everything calms down a little…"

"What did you mean by 'it's complicated', when we asked you if you knew Cady?" Paige asked, "Did you know her in the future?"

"No, I only met her today," Chris said, tearing his gaze from Cady to look at Paige, "But once you meet your soul mate, you feel like you have known them forever…but not. You sense things about them that are familiar. You might know what their favorite color is or what their favorite food is without them ever mentioning it."

"Well, I'm glad that one of my spells turned out good…" Phoebe muttered, smiling at the care and affection she could see between Chris and Cady. But then, the look on Chris' face made her question it. "It is good, right?"

"For the most part, yes." Chris replied, "After the Divorce Boom everything is pretty good, everyone is happy, Divorce is almost non existent." He said trying to soften the blow, "The only bad side affect of the spell is death…"

"Everyone dies?" Phoebe asked, turning white.

"No!" Chris exclaimed, "No, it's just that when two people are connected that deeply, when one dies the other tends to waste away. Depending on the depth of their connection and the possible children present death might be postponed." Seeing their confused faces he elaborated. "If you are deeply connected with no children and your partner dies…you usually die pretty quickly after that. But if you have children to live for, you usually live until the children are old enough and then waste away…"

Phoebe looked as if she were about to say something when a loud crash resounded from the kitchen. The sisters jumped to attention running in that direction as some demons appeared, the first being blown up by Piper. Chris rushed over; making sure that no demon would hurt Cady, who by now had jumped awake.

Cady ran after Chris seeing him run in the direction of the Kitchen. The demons had made their way into the Dining room. There were three there being attacked by Chris and Paige as Piper and Phoebe worked on the two still in the kitchen.

Cady hid around the corner of the archway to the dining room, watching intently as Paige and Chris finished off two demons, allowing the last one to shimmer out. A call from Phoebe made Paige run to the kitchen to help fight the last demon.

Cady ran over to Chris hugging him tightly while the Charmed Ones finished off the demon. She had been so scared that Chris would be hurt; she was ready to go out there and fight with him. But he had done it; he had fought the demon and won.

The sound of a demon exploding could be heard from the kitchen. Cady turned to see the sisters walk out with green slime all over their bodies.

"What happened?" Chris asked, stepping forward wanting to make sure that they were okay.

"The baby," was all Paige said, glaring playfully at Piper's slight bulge.

"He wouldn't let Piper blow up the demon," Phoebe said, wiping slime off her face.

"Well, you know, at least we had some back up potion." Piper said, trying to shake the slime off her hands.

Chris stepped forward a little more as Cady did as well. Her smile quickly left her face as the demon that escaped shimmered in just a few feet from Chris and the sisters.

The demon formed an energy ball, "Chris watch out!" Cady called hurling a fireball at the demon, effectively destroying it.

Chris turned in time to see Cady throw the ball and kill the demon about to kill him. He picked her up into a thankful hug as the sisters looked on shocked.

"She's a DEMON?" Piper shouted.

Chris finished spinning Cady around in her hug, lowering her to the floor as he rested his forehead on her's, staring into her eyes for the answer. "No…you're…half?" he asked.

She nodded, "Half witch too…"

He smiled and kissed her, completely unaware of the disbelieving stares of the sisters. Their same whitelighter who was hell bent on destroying all demons that entered the house was now making out with one. Granted she was part witch, but still…she was a demon!

A/N – Betcha didn't see that one comin'? Well, hopefully not. Next chappy involves proving that Cady is not a threat to the sisters.


	4. Wyatt to the rescue

Wyatt to the Rescue

The sounds of Chris arguing with the sisters in the kitchen could clearly be heard from anywhere in the house. Cady leaned against the wall separating the dining room and the kitchen, knowing that Chris was leaning against the kitchen wall in the exact same place. It was the only way that the sisters could pry him away from her.

She frowned, she hadn't meant for them to find out she was part demon quite like that. She wanted to tell them during one of the numerous chats soon to come. She figured that telling them she was part demon would be easier than them having to see her use her demonic powers. She knew that their past history with part demons…namely Cole Turner…hadn't been the best.

She sighed, banging the back of her head on the wall. She was ready to go in there when the sound of orbing distracted her. Just in the living room, Leo Wyatt, father of Wyatt Halliwell, orbed in with his young son. He placed Wyatt on the floor by the playpen as Cady began walking towards them.

"Hello," she said gently, causing Leo to spin quickly on the defensive. "I'm Cady."

"What are you doing here?" he asked, cautious of the girl.

"I was supposed to come here. The charmed ones are supposed to help me." She replied. It was true. When she had realized that she was in the past she had to figure out how to get back home. She couldn't very well walk up to a witch and ask where the chamed ones lived…they'd be suspicious. She couldn't orb or shimmer up there, the elders would kill her on sight thinking she was a full demon. So she went to the underworld, there was never talk of a demon/witch hybrid so shimmering down there made them think she was another demon. She was able to find out the where about of the Charmed ones after a while and made her way here. They were the only ones she could think of to help her get home.

"Oh, alright," Leo said, still cautious, but if the sisters were helping her she was probably an innocent. "Where are they?"

"In the kitchen, arguing with Chris." She replied.

Leo nodded and headed into the kitchen as Cady walked over to Wyatt. The little boy looked up at the woman before him…

She expected him to sense her demon half and send her flying across the room…but he didn't. Instead he smiled and giggled, earning a smile from her.

"Hey Wyatt," she said, sitting down in front of him, "I'm Cady, a friend of Chris'."

Wyatt smiled almost knowingly before handing her a stuffed animal to play with him.

She smiled and did as the child asked.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Leo had entered a war zone. The sisters were arguing with Chris over something, and he was looking extremely nervous and jittery. Chris could sense that Cady was no longer against the wall, and seeing Leo enter the room he was even more worried about her.

"…were you thinking Chris? A demon?" Piper yelled.

"…let her in?" Paige said at the same time.

"…believe you!" Phoebe shouted, mixing all three voices so you could barely understand what he was saying.

"What's going on?" Leo asked stepping up, wondering just what the whitelighter had done this time to endanger his family.

"Chris let a demon in the house!" Piper shouted.

"What!" Leo bellowed.

"Well, technically she's half demon, half witch," Phoebe said. She had been angry with Chris when she realized that Cady was part demon, but then she remembered that even Chris hadn't known at first. She could remember the obvious affection that Cady had for Chris, she could tell that Cady would never do anything that would hurt Chris…and hurting Wyatt hurt Chris, so that was out of the question.

"She's still a demon!" Paige added.

"Where's Wyatt?" Piper asked, facing her angry husband.

"What?"

"Where's Wyatt?" Piper asked again.

Just then realization of just where and with whom Wyatt was dawned on him. He ran out of the kitchen, Piper, Paige, Phoebe, and Chris hot on his heels.

They ran over to the living room, the conversation Cady was having with Wyatt filtering over to them as they got closer.

"…Wyatt, I'm a big demon and I'm gonna get you…" Cady said, sitting before Wyatt reaching out for him…at least that's what the sisters saw.

"No!" Piper shouted, throwing out her hands to blast the girl to smithereens when Wyatt looked up and put up his shield…protecting her.

"Wyatt, let the shield down now!" Leo yelled, running up to the shield that contained the demon and his son.

Wyatt just looked up at his parents and aunts confused look on his face.

Chris pushed his way to the shield, placing his hand on it as Cady did the same. "Wyatt, you can put down the shield now," Chris whispered calmly.

Wyatt smiled at Chris and did as the man asked. The shield slowly lowered as Chris leaned forward and hugged Cady, knowing full well that if his younger older brother hadn't put up the shield Cady might be gone.

"What the hell are you doing!" Leo shouted seeing the whitelighter hugging the demon that tried to kill his son.

Mistaking Leo's question for her Cady replied, "I was playing a game with Wyatt." She picked up a small stuffed animal, "Ok…what do you do Wyatt, I'm a big demon and I'm gonna get you…" They little boy smiled, and pointed one finger sending the stuffed animal flying away. "Good job!" she shouted, leaning forward to tickle the boy who giggled.

"A game?" Piper asked, still not sure of her intentions.

"Yeah, a game," Chris shot back at her, not willing to look her in the eye for fear of her seeing the hatred that now resided in them. "Notice how his shield didn't go up to keep her away? No you didn't, did you even notice that he tried to protect her? No!"

Cady reached out, putting a hand on Chris' shoulder before shimmering them away, knowing that in his anger, Chris might let something slip that he hadn't meant.

"Where did they go?" Phoebe asked.

Little Wyatt smiled, thinking it was another game, and orbed out followed closely by Leo and the sisters. They didn't orb far when, Cady and Chris were just upstairs…in the attic…standing by the book…

"Get away from there!" Paige shouted, trying to orb the book away from them.

Cady held up a hand, blocking the orb. "I just want to prove that I'm not evil." She said.

"How do you plan to do that?" Piper asked.

"Like this," she said, resting her hand on the book, which _didn't_ fly away from her?

A/N – I remembered how the book always flew away from evil creatures…so I thought maybe that would prove to the sisters that Cady wasn't evil. But we all know how paranoid and suspicious they can be…


	5. Realizations of possible loss

Realizations of Possible Loss

Just after Cady had placed her hand on the book, Chris sent a glare at his so called future family. He knew he was being unfair, they had seen what they thought to be a demon tricking them and going after Wyatt. But…it was Cady…everything was different when it came to Cady.

He waited a few moments for the realization that even the book thought Cady wasn't evil to sink in before grabbing Cady's hand and pulling her out of the room and down the hall to the guest bedroom that he was staying in.

The Charmed Ones flinched as they heard the door slam.

They slowly turned to look at the book wondering what they had just done.

"Do you think…she told the truth?" Paige asked staring at the book that was still sitting in its original position.

"She might have used a spell on the book," Piper said.

"It's been done before," Leo added.

The three of them gathered around the book except for Phoebe, "I think she was telling the truth," she said, "I didn't get any vibes from her…she never drank the potion either."

"She might have found a way to block her emotions from you," Leo added, "It's a common skill among demons."

Phoebe shook her head, not even Cole…the infamous Beltahzor…could remain completely emotionless. She looked down the hall to where Chris had gone; she could feel faint worry vibes and fear. Chris was terrified now…about loosing Cady…

"Oh no…" Phoebe whispered.

"What now?" Paige asked, cranky from lack of sleep and too much excitement.

"Just now…if Wyatt hadn't…oh god…"

"Phoebe what the hell are you talking' about?" Piper exclaimed, flipping through the book to see if Cady had messed with it.

"If Wyatt hadn't put his shield up, what would have happened?" Phoebe asked, not wanting to have to come out and say it.

"Cady would be in 1000 pieces." Piper asked.

"And what would that do to Chris?"

"He'd be…oh god," Paige said catching on.

"With his soul mate gone he'd…he'd…"

"Die…" Piper said.

"Wait, soul mate?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, Chris and Cady are soul mates." Phoebe said.

"But soul mates are extremely hard to find," Leo muttered, "He couldn't have found her just like that."

"He can if I cast a spell…" Phoebe mumbled to herself.

"In the future, Phoebe cast a spell to find her soul mate," Paige clarified, "Only it let everyone else find theirs."

"Including Chris…" Piper said, still not over the shock of almost being the cause of death of her whitelighter.

"But wouldn't she have had to be…" Leo started.

"From the future?" Phoebe asked, "Yeah, she is."

"How?"

"Well," Paige started, "As best I can figure, when Chris came back she must have been dragged along too…with out knowing it."

Just then little Wyatt yawned, "Looks like someone is tired," Piper said, scooping up the child.

"We should all probably get some rest," Phoebe started, "Something tells me the next few days are going to be pretty interesting…"

"Premonition?" Leo asked, getting ready to orb out.

"Nope…"

"Getting vibes?" Paige asked.

"Nope…that's just how our lives go." Phoebe said, walking out of the attic.

Meanwhile, while all this was happening, Chris was hugging the life out of Cady in his bedroom. Cady was shushing him softly, knowing how worried he had been when he was seen Piper try to blow her up. She could feel his warm tears on her neck; she'd never meant to do anything to frighten him that much.

"I'm so sorry, Chris," she whispered, stroking his hair gently.

"I was so scared," he murmured. He didn't want her to see him cry, but he couldn't help it…he had come so close to loosing her.

"I know," she said, lifting his chin to look at her, "and I'm so sorry," she wiped the tears from his eyes.

Slowly he leaned in kissing her as gently and as meaningfully as he could. Slowly, almost painfully slowly, the kiss grew in intensity. Minutes later the two came up for air, smiling at one another. They rested their heads against each other, just taking a minute to enjoy the closeness.

Cady sighed, she had never been this happy in her life. She had never felt this safe, this content, this loved, as she felt when she was in Chris' arms. She knew about the infamous Halliwell spell, everyone in the future did, that's how she knew it was real.

She looked up to Chris' emerald eyes and smiled. Chris' grin grew as he took her hand and led her to his bed (not for that you sickos.). He laid down on top of the covers, moving over for Cady to lie beside him with her back to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her to him as she wrapped her arms around his arms. Together they drifted to sleep, a peaceful sleep that neither had had in a long time.

A/N – The next few chapters won't be up for a few days, but they will include a trip to the underworld, a connection made, a secret slipped, a trip up there, and a visit from someone unexpected.


	6. The wonders of demon goo

The Wonders of Demon Goo

Chris awoke to the feeling that there was a slight weight on his chest. He was lying on his back, on his bed, with his arm wrapped around something. He looked down, squinting in the morning light, to see Cady laying her head on his chest. He smiled, trying not to move to wake her up. It didn't work for only a few seconds later her hazel eyes fluttered open staring into his green ones.

She smiled, "Good morning," she whispered.

"Morning," he replied watching as she pulled herself away stretching with a little yawn.

She got up off the bed for a moment, before thinking better of it and lying down next to Chris once more.

He smiled, entwining his hand with hers, both just lying on their backs staring at the ceiling, enjoying each other's company.

Chris sighed contently; he laughed inwardly thinking about the sister's reactions last night. He knew it must have been so weird seeing their neurotic whitelighter, the one who was always pushing them to get the demons, who never trusted anyone, kissing a complete stranger. He could only imagine their shock when they had discovered that Cady was part demon. Knowing himself, had he not been from the future and known about Phoebe's spell, he would have probably thought that Cady had cast a spell on him to make him trust her and act so not himself. But he knew Cady…at least deep down he knew what she was like. He knew he could trust her, he knew she'd never do anything to hurt him or the family.

He was disappointed in himself though, for the way he acted. He had always prided himself on being able to hide his emotions, to be calm and collected. But he couldn't last night, he had spent years trying to prepare himself for if he ever met his soul mate, but he never expected to be that attracted to her. He had wanted to be with her so badly that he explained something that could change the future…something he had sealed himself never to do. He looked down at the woman beside him, staring at the ceiling with a thoughtful expression, and realized…it was worth it.

Cady looked up at Chris just then, pushing herself up to kiss his nose before settling back down, a playful grin on her face. Chris caught on, leaning down to kiss her nose, which started their game. Cady would kiss a part of Chris' face and Chris would do the same…that is until either one couldn't take it anymore and kissed on the lips. Cady had started the game with no intention of loosing…but then Chris just had to go and kiss her sweet spot, just below her ear, and she lost it. She leaned in, sighing in defeat, before kissing Chris on the lips.

Chris grinned into the kiss, but decided to be just a little evil. He pulled away before things got too heated, leaving Cady wanting more. He grinned at her glazed eyes, knowing that if he hadn't meant to do it, he'd probably finish the job. "Come on," he whispered, "Breakfast is probably ready. Piper's been on a cooking spree since she found out she was pregnant again."

Cady took a deep breath to calm herself before following Chris up and getting off the bed. She stretched again, giving Chris a glimpse of her toned stomach. As she brought her arms back down to her sides, she gave him a teasing smile…she did that on purpose!

"You're evil," he muttered, stepping around the bed heading for his small pile of clean clothes.

"I know," she replied. She looked down at herself. She didn't really have any other clothes with her, a fact that Chris seemed to notice.

"I'm sure one of the sisters will let you borrow their clothes," he mentioned pulling out some tan pants and searching through the pile for a T-shirt.

"Right…" she replied sarcastically. She glanced down at herself once more before waving a hand over her clothes.

When Chris looked up Cady stood there fully clothed in tan jeans and a white fitted shirt that said 'We all have a little devil in us'.

Chris shook his head, walking into the little bathroom connected to the room to change. When he came back out, pulling his plain white T down, he saw that Cady was standing near a small mirror in the room fixing her hair. It was pulled back into a high ponytail, leaving her one strand to frame the side of her face.

She turned when she saw Chris standing there in the mirror. She smiled; walking over to him, draping her arms around his neck as his arms automatically went around her waist. "What took you so long?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

"Brat…" he muttered before kissing her quickly and orbing them down stairs.

Bright crystal blue orbs swirled into the kitchen where Piper was picking up the last three plates of food, "Oh Chris can you…" she trailed upon seeing that Chris wasn't alone, "never mind…"

She walked past the two, ignoring Cady, heading into the dining room where her sisters and Leo were waiting. Cady frowned slightly; she could tell that the Charmed Ones…or at least Piper…still didn't trust her.

"Hey," Chris murmured, lifting her chin to look at him. He smiled gently, rubbing his thumb against her cheek earning a smile from her. "Come on, it smells good."

He took her by the hand leading her into the dining room. He pulled out her chair for her before sitting in his own right next to her.

The breakfast was awkward to say the least. The sisters kept staring or sneaking glances at Cady, making her feel even more uncomfortable with Leo glaring at her the entire time. Cady kept her stare on her plate or her right hand, which was held by Chris' left. She glanced up only a few times to get her food or her drink…but every time she could see Paige or Piper averting their gaze. Phoebe looked at her questioningly, as if she wasn't sure if she could trust her but started to decide to give her the benefit of the doubt. Leo just kept glaring at her, despite whether she looked up or not. The only smiling face she saw was that of Wyatt being fed by Piper…though she wasn't sure if it was because he seemed to like her or because he was being fed.

She glanced at Chris seeing him glaring at the sisters and Leo. She looked back down; she didn't want to cause so many problems. She could practically feel the hostility radiating off the Charmed Ones, directed at her. So she did the only thing she could…she shimmered out.

Chris glared more at the sisters, making it clear that he blamed them for her sudden disappearance, before orbing out after her, knowing where she'd be. He reappeared on the top of the Golden Gate Bridge, smiling at their similar thought places. He saw her standing there staring at the traffic below. He could tell she was sad.

He stepped up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned into the embrace, taking comfort in the fact that at least he cared for her. "Sorry," she muttered after a while, "I shouldn't have shimmered out like that."

"It's okay," Chris replied, "Honestly, I was about to orb us both out. The sisters can be very…suspicious…" He said, thinking back to when he first got there. He saved their lives and Wyatt's numerous times and they still didn't trust him completely.

"I kinda figured as much," she said. She paused a moment, she was actually heading somewhere other than the Golden Gate Bridge but decided against it. "How about we do something to get out minds off of their suspiciousness?" she asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Chris asked, getting the feeling that their ideas of fun and time occupation were the exact same.

She looked up into his eyes.

"Demon hunt!" they said at the same time, laughing as Cady shimmered them down to the underworld.

Back at the manor, hours had passed since Chris orbed out after Cady. Truth be told, they were a little worried. Phoebe could feel the guilt that the girl held within her, the guilt that her presence was causing more problems for Chris…but she also felt something else…fear. She hated when people were afraid of her, especially people who had yet to get to know her. Paige was suspicious of the girl, but kept it on the down low, thankfully.

Piper on the other hand…she was just plain obvious with her dislike of the girl. Phoebe didn't know if it was the fact that the girl was a stranger…or that she was part demon and something was about to turn little Wyatt…or that Chris, the neurotic whitelighter from the future, was acting ga ga over her…or…a combination of all three.

Phoebe really didn't know, and it worried her…she wouldn't be able to stop Piper from yelling or doing something she'd regret later. Phoebe was really starting to worry now. The two had been gone since breakfast, it was nearing midnight now, and Chris hadn't responded to any of their calls. She started to pace around the living room, waiting for the pair to arrive…and annoying the hell out of Paige and Piper as well.

Piper was about to tell her sister to stop wearing a hole in the floor when the familiar sound of orbing filled the entrance to the room. Phoebe wheeled around to the sound of laughter and the sight of two young adults standing in the archway covered in multicolored slime, ash, and dirt. How anyone could be laughing while standing with their arms out, ooze dripping off them was beyond her. But here they were red faced with laughter, dripping on the wooden floor.

"Ewww…" Cady said mid laugh, "This is so disgusting."

"You're telling me?" Chris replied trying to shake off some of the ooze, "I get this at least once a week in the future."

"But it was so worth it," Cady added.

"I know did you see the look on his face when we…" Chris trailed, laughing again…a very strange sight for the Charmed Ones.

Cady nodded, "Or when you…"

"And then you…"

They both started laughing again, not even noticing that the Charmed Ones were standing right over there.

Once Chris' laughter died down, he turned to Cady, "I didn't know a leg was supposed to bend that way."

Just then Chris found himself pinned against the wall with Cady's right leg stretched out against his chest, her foot near his head. "Well, my dad's sister…my aunt…was a gymnastics' coach."

Chris looked at her interested, "And the martial arts?"

"My dad's idea, he thought that if my powers didn't work for some reason I should still have a way to defend myself."

"Smart man," Phoebe said, drawing their attention to the sisters.

Cady removed her leg from Chris' chest, staring at the ground with a mixture of embarrassment and shame.

"So let me get this straight," Piper spoke, "Your demonic father wanted you to learn to fight? Where was your mother in all this?" she asked, clearly concerned that the woman staying in her house was trained to fight by a demon.

"Actually…" Cady replied softly, "My mom was the demon…my dad was a witch."

An awkward silence filled the room, clearly that was not the explanation that was expected. The only demons that they had know that fell for a witch were men…they never heard of a demon mother before…unless you count the manticore…

Sensing that Cady didn't want to talk on the subject and that Piper was close to snapping at the girl again…in Chris' opinion probably something along the lines of 'what was your father, stupid?' or 'did you mother have to trick him?', knowing her, Chris decided to get Cady out of there.

"I'm gonna go take a shower…" he replied, taking a step away from the girls.

Cady smiled gently, turning to look at the sisters, "Would it be alright if I used one of your…"

She never got a chance to finish her question when Chris wrapped his arms around her, leaning down to whisper "Who said anything about taking that shower alone?" in her ear before orbing them up to his room just as she turned around to face him.

Phoebe's eyes widened, thankfully she was the only one who heard that last comment. She smiled gently, hoping that nothing too big happened during the boy's shower…

A/N – Just so you know, nothing happens in the shower…it was a lot of demon guts to get out of their hair. Yes there were probably some touchy feely things, but nothing too hot and heavy…explained in later chapters.


	7. Speeding up the process

Speeding up the Process

Cady sighed trying to dry off her damp hair after her…shower…with Chris. Her head filled with all sorts of ideas, scenes, and fears when Chris asked her to shower with him. She'd been terrified…she didn't know what to do. Chris laughed at her reaction, calming her by promising that he wouldn't think of trying to take advantage of her or pressure her to do something she wasn't ready for.

The only problem was that she was ready…and that's what scared her.

All her life boys had never given her a second look…well, at least not the demonic boys, they were far too interested in trying to singe her hair and light her clothes on fire. She had quite a few burns and scars on her back, wishing that she had developed her power to reverse demonic affects before the development of the shaming scars…

Boys above ground were no better. They always called her weird or made fun of her. She never really went to an above ground school, her mother refused. In fact, her mother refused her so much of the surface world. She kept Cady in the underworld as long as possible, often leaving her alone as she went out on a mission or slaying or just didn't want to look at her. Cady had learned the hard way how to defend herself, but her father always knew when she was in over her head. Every time she was close to being off-ed by one demon or another, her dad would summon her to his apartment and have his whitelighter, Simon, heal her.

Cady smiled softly in remembrance, those were truly her best memories, seeing her dad and her aunt once more, spending time on the surface world. Her mother never bothered to notice if she was almost dead, but as soon as she noticed that Cady wasn't in the underworld she'd shimmer up and take her back. That usually took a week except for the one time when it took her mother a month to realize that Cady was above ground.

Every time she saw her dad, he'd take her to the bookstore. Even though she didn't go to school, she was very bright and read through as many books as she could. Her father was a high school teacher when he wasn't minding his Wiccan duties, so he had numerous books all over the house on just about every subject.

One time she was summoned to her fathers, she was very nearly dead. It took Simon longer than ever to heal her then. It really scared her father and aunt. That was when they enrolled her in a weeklong self defense program, knowing that Cady's mother would be up not long after she'd finish, to claim her. Her aunt would teach her stretching and some flips and splits, things she could use to throw her opponent off guard or duck a fireball.

Over time she had learned to fend for herself, seeing less and less of her father as her survival and defense skills grew. She remembered the last time she saw her father…when he died…at her mother's hands…all because of Wyatt…That was when she decided to become the Tra…

Her thoughts were cut off by an odd sensation on her head. She glanced up to see Chris brushing her hair. Chris didn't really own a hairbrush, but in the future…after he lost his family…he grabbed a few keepsakes, things of his mother and aunts', his mother's hairbrush being one of them.

This brought Cady back to her first thoughts, she knew she was ready to be with Chris, but for a girl who had only been kissed…and what a kiss it was…for the first time a day ago when she met him…that was something that scared her. She smiled at Chris, he was so gentle, understanding, she knew that he'd wait till she was ready. But she knew, that if he kept it up, the way he cared for her and was so affectionate and protective around her, he wouldn't have to wait long.

Her smile grew as she realized he was only wearing a long pair of pajama pants, showing off his chiseled chest. You'd never know, just by looking at him, just how toned he was…but if Cady had any doubts, they were cleared now. She stood, wrapping her arms around him, hugging him in silent thanks, one that he returned as well. Together they laid down on the bed and drifted off to their second peaceful sleep…

The next day would find Phoebe working from home, sitting on the couch in the living room, laptop on the china table, finishing up her column. She had gotten up quite early for some reason and decided to get to work on her column, she was nearly done too. In about an hour she expected to be entirely finished and head out to lunch. Piper had taken Wyatt to go looking for some more maternity clothes since her old ones were covered in demon blood or burned and Paige was out getting some groceries.

Phoebe sat back in the couch, wondering where the whitelighter and his…guest…were. Wondering if they were even up.

At that very moment Chris entered the small guest room, a small pile of clothes in his hand watching as Cady tidied up the room. He smiled, neither of them could stand much messiness, they both liked things mostly neat and organized. His laugh made her turn around eyeing the clothes in his hand.

"I went to find a spell to remove all the slime." He tossed her her clean clothes, knowing that she wasn't too comfortable with going up to the sisters and asking to borrow clothes.

"Thanks," she said making a break for the bathroom, shutting the door just before Chris could follow her to…help…

He smiled, laughing at the door before hurriedly getting changed himself.

A laugh from the bathroom doorway caught his attention as he looked up to see Cady leaning against the door way wearing a red long sleeved zip up hoodie sweater, cut to show her toned stomach with long baggy black cargo pants.

"What?" Chris asked.

"Have you noticed that we seem to match?" She replied with a question of her own. Chris looked down to his own long sleeved red tee shirt and baggy black jeans. He laughed, taking her hand in his, leading her out of the room to head down to the kitchen for a quick bite of lunch before they made the connection.

The sound of people tromping down the stairs alerted Phoebe to the presence of Chris and Cady. She turned as they reached the end of the stairs, arguing playfully about whether or not to eat.

"Come on Cady," Chris whined, "Please, a little bit to eat…"

"Chris," Cady replied sadly, "We don't really know what we'll see or how bad it'll be…or even how the other one will react to it. I know I'd rather have an empty stomach than one that ends up in that potted plant over there."

Chris sighed, "You're right…"

"I know," she replied happily taking his hand in hers as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Who will see what?" Phoebe asked gaining their attention.

Their lips had almost touched when Phoebe spoke, Chris sighed not finishing the kiss to turn to face his ignorant Aunt.

"We're going to form a magical connection," He said, "To speed up the soul mate process." Seeing her confused look he decided to elaborate. "We were talking this morning about how…out of character we've been acting. I told you that when you meet your soul mate you just want to spend time with them, but we both agreed that my time here to keep Wyatt from turning evil is limited, we need as much of it as we can get. So, we decided to speed up the process so we won't be 'making out all over the house' as you guys like to say and distracting ourselves."

"You can do that?" Phoebe asked in awe.

"Yes," Cady replied quietly, "Since we're both a magical being we can, if we were both human we'd have to wait it out."

Phoebe made an 'o' of understanding before shutting off her laptop to avoid unnecessary noise.

Chris smiled in thanks before sitting cross-legged on the floor with Cady doing the same across from him. They both closed their eyes and placed their hands palm up over the others before them. Slowly but surely, Phoebe started to notice a glow growing in intensity around the two of them. Chris' was a whitish silvery glow while Cady's was a dark color, Phoebe wasn't sure if it was just a really dark blue or black.

They stayed that way for a while when Chris started to lift his hands away from Cady's and place them on either side of Cady's head. Cady's eyes snapped open, completely pupiless, only white could be seen. They remained in that position for quite some time when Phoebe started to get restless. She went to the kitchen to make herself some lunch, making a few extra sandwiches for when Cady and Chris snapped out of it. An hour later Phoebe returned to the living room when she heard the front door open.

Paige walked in with two bags of groceries, dropping them upon the sight before her. She was about to yell at the two sitting on the floor doing magic where anyone could walk in when she saw Phoebe with her finger to her lips in a shhh message. Paige shook her head, picking up the bags and going into the kitchen where Phoebe started to explain what was going on to her.

"So let me get this straight," Paige whispered leaning against the doorway to the living room with Phoebe standing next to her, "They're speeding up the soul mate process so they can focus on saving Wyatt?"

"Yup," Phoebe said watching intently as Chris lowered his hands and Cady closed her eyes once more. Phoebe was thankful for that, only seeing the whites of someone's eyes really creeped her out.

Cady lifted her hands to Chris' head and his eyes snapped open revealing only black eyes, much like that of a demon.

Phoebe shuddered, she didn't know what was worse, seeing white eyes like a grimlock victim or the black eyes that reminded her so much of Beltazor.

The two stood there for near an hour watching the emotions flicker through Chris' face. When he had connected with Cady, near the end, Cady had started to twitch her head and scrunch her face in something reminiscent of pain. That's what Chris had been doing for the last half hour now.

"What the hell?" a voice called from the foyer. Piper walked in bag in hand, holding Wyatt's had with the other. She dropped the bag and went to blow up the demon currently trying to brainwash or turn Chris, just as her sisters called a warning not to.

It was too late, Piper's hands were up…but nothing happened… She tried again, and still nothing happened. Fearing that her powers were on the fritz she tried to blow up a small pillow on the couch. Well, that worked, leaving Piper to wonder why it hadn't before.

She threw a questioning glance at her sisters when Chris went flying across the room effectively snapping the two out of their connection. Cady shook her head to clear her thoughts before quickly getting up and running over to Chris. She helped him sit up, making sure he was ok.

"Sorry…" she muttered. Her memories were a little powerful.

"No, it's okay…" Chris said looking at her.

"Would someone like to tell me what the hell is going on around here?" Piper asked, hands on her hips.

Phoebe made to answer the question but her attention was drawn to the two who were looking at each other almost with new eyes. "You're the Traitor?" Chris whispered to her.

Cady nodded, "You're the Leader?" she asked.

Chris nodded and was about to ask her something else when he noticed Phoebe looking at them, "Let's talk about this upstairs." He said. She nodded and shimmered them out.

"I'm gonna go check on them," Phoebe said heading for the stairs, "Paige can you tell Piper what happened?"

"Sure," Paige said watching Phoebe walk up the stairs, "Cause it's not like I know the whole story either…"

Phoebe crept along the halls as quietly as she could till she was right out side Chris' room. She pressed her ear gently against the door, listening to what was being said on the inside.

"I can't believe you're the Traitor," Chris said in awe, completely contrary to what other would have expected you to sound like when dealing with a traitor. "I mean going up against the demons, against Wyatt. You've taken out more of his loyal demons than my entire system put together."

Cady smiled sadly at that, "I'm sure it wasn't more than the Resistance, you have a lot of people working with you, my numbers probably are miniscule."

"But still," Chris said pacing the room, "You're half demon, the demons are your family. I just, can't believe you were able to go against them with out them finding out."

"And what about you Mr. Protector? The leader of the resistance against Lord Wyatt?" she asked, laughing a little. "I can't believe you're the leader of the resistance, going against Wyatt."

There was a silence for a while as Chris sat down on a chair. Cady stepped behind him and draped her arms around his neck.

"You should tell them Chris," she said seriously, "They deserve to know the truth."

Chris laughed bitterly, "You saw what the did, how they reacted, they wouldn't believe me."

"Maybe they would." She said, massaging his shoulders, "You managed to convince them that you were telling the truth about Wyatt becoming evil. You can tell them that you're his…"

"Don't." he said cutting her off, "Don't. I haven't been his little brother for three years, he hasn't been my older brother for five."

Phoebe gasped…

Unfortunately it was just loud enough for Cady to hear. She walked over to the door, opening it to reveal Phoebe standing there mouth open.

"Phoebe!" Chris shouted, standing, "How much did you hear?" he asked as Cady led her into the room and shut the door.

"You…you're…you're Wyatt's little brother?"

A/N – So…I'll leave it there for now. The next chappy will include a discussion with Phoebe where she learns the truth about Cady, Chris, and the future. It also might have another connection made between Chris and Cady.


	8. The answer Phoebe column

The Answer Phoebe Column

Chris groaned, this wasn't supposed to happen, no one in the family was supposed to find out who he was. He was just supposed to get in, save Wyatt, get out. Sure…making sure that he was conceived snuck its way in there, but still…

Phoebe was in shock. How could she have not noticed how much he looked like Piper…but with Leo's green eyes? How could she have not noticed his stubbornness, his dedication to Wyatt? Hell, how could she have overlooked how well he knew the house? How well he knew the three of them? How he knew the book?

Phoebe fell back wards, sitting on the bed. She had another nephew…one that she'd yelled at, mistrusted, insulted. One that Piper was openly hateful with. One that Leo hit and fought with repeatedly.

"Oh…my…god…" was all she could get out.

"You can't tell anyone Aunt Phoebe," Chris said, finding no way out of this situation.

Phoebe's eyes filled with tears, "You called me Aunt…"

"Uh…yeah," Chris said uncertainly.

Suddenly, before even Cady could realize it, Phoebe was on Chris, hugging the life out of him. "I'm so so sorry, Chris. I didn't mean anything I said to you before. I'm so sorry!"

Chris looked at Cady for help.

Cady gently placed a hand on Phoebe's leading her back to the bed, where she sat down next to her while Chris took a seat in the chair. "Maybe we should tell her everything." Cady said.

"We can't," Chris said, "She wasn't even supposed to know about me. There could be serious future consequences"

Cady thought for a moment, "Phoebe can see the future though, so the consequences don't apply to her. For all you know she could see it in a vision in a day or two. The future is her power."

Chris' mouth dropped open as Phoebe smirked, the girl was good. Chris couldn't argue that.

He sighed, "What do you want to know?" he asked his aunt.

"First off," Phoebe said after a moment's thought, "What's a traitor?" she asked, not thinking that Cady was being referred to in the traditional sense.

"Me," Cady said, "In the future, I go through the underworld searching out demons who are loyal to Wyatt or who could be swayed…which is basically every single demon…and I vanquish them. I can't really use spells, because then the demons would know that it was a half witch that was after them and there are only a few of us, so they'd be able to hunt me down."

"So they think that a full demon is hunting them, and they won't look out for half breeds," Phoebe said catching on.

"Yeah, so I earned the name the Traitor because they think a full demon has gone against them." Cady said.

"Oh…" Phoebe said taking it in, "And you're the leader of the resistance?" she asked Chris, he nodded, "And what exactly is that?"

"It's a group of people, magical or not, who ban together to stop Wyatt." Chris said.

"How many are there?"

"There's only one resistance but we have nearly two million people on our side…but the numbers are dwindling, Wyatt's catching up to our spies and doubling the quota for mortal slayings." Chris answered.

Phoebe shivered, so many of her friends were mortals, who was to say that they weren't dead in the future because of Wyatt.

"Why…why did you go against the demons?" Phoebe asked alternating between Cady and Chris.

"When Wyatt rose to power, he wanted an army of loyal, powerful demons. My mother was one of them. He told her that she had to prove her loyalty to him by killing my father, my aunt, their family, and me…" Cady trailed.

"Oh my God," Phoebe gasped.

"It wasn't really a shock when she went through with it," Cady replied, "She hated me. I was an accident, see, in a few months or a year…I'm not really sure…there's a blue moon that makes all magical beings act differently than they would. My mother was on a mission to kill my father and they were fighting each other off…then the moon came up and things got…heated…I was born nine months later."

"Your mother went through with it?"

"Yeah…I sensed my father in trouble and shimmered up to see him. My mother had already killed my aunt and cousins and was about to finish up my father. He saw me and didn't want her to go after me so he vanquished her just before he died."

"My god…" Phoebe trailed, "I can't believe any mother would do that."

"She was never really a mother to me," Cady replied, "She kept me in the Underworld hoping that a demon would come along and finish me off."

Phoebe was silent for a while when Chris spoke. "You've had a rougher life than me."

Cady shook her head, "No, you were…"

"No, it's true. I had a good life till I was 14 when…the event…happened; life was alright for about three years while Wyatt took over. Then I created the resistance and that last year was the worst when I was captured and tortured but you…"

"Hey," Cady cut him off, "I had some good memories too. Sure, running and hiding through the underworld to escape death isn't fun, but I got to see my dad sometimes. And after my mother…well, my uncle took care of me and taught me how to survive. I was fine…"

"Yes, but still…"

"How do you two know this?" Phoebe asked, it seemed like they knew what the other's life was like.

"The connection we made today, we showed each other our memories. It helps to speed up the process when you know more about the other," Cady said.

"Oh…" Phoebe said trying to soak in all this information. Both the youngsters before her had suffered so much in their lives. "Where were we?" she asked, "Couldn't we stop Wyatt?"

"You…you all died when I turned 14," Chris said looking down. Cady stood and went to comfort Chris as he went on. "At my 14th birthday demons attacked and killed you and Aunt Paige with your kids, Wyatt he…he killed mom…he stabbed her with Excalibur and left. I tried calling Leo, but he was never really there for me, he showed up too late…"

Phoebe had tears in her eyes. She knew she'd probably end up dieing from something involving magic, but she never would have expected an attack brought about by her nephew to do her in.

The three sat there in silence for a while, each trying to get past the painful memories and information. When Phoebe looked up she saw that it was already dark out and the two kids hadn't eaten all day.

"Hey, how 'bout I go get you two something to eat?" Phoebe asked, standing shakily.

Two stomachs growled at the mention of food, agreeing with Phoebe's question. She started to head out of the room, when Chris' voice caught up with her, "Phoebe, you can't tell anyone."

Phoebe nodded, resting a hand on Chris' shoulder before leaving the room.

Chris sighed, Phoebe was worse at keeping secrets in the past than she was in the future, '_We're screwed,_' he thought to himself.

'_Yes we are,_' he heard Cady's voice reply. He looked at her, realizing that she hadn't said a word. '_It's an effect of the connection._'

He smiled, '_Cool…_'

He took her hand and laid down on the bed as they waited for Phoebe. '_Chris?_' he heard in his head, he looked at her, '_You made Leo an Elder early right?_' he nodded, '_He was a whitelighter when you were originally conceived?'_

'_What are you getting at?_' he thought curiously.

'_Wyatt was the child of a whitelighter and witch, born on an important magical day, doubling his original power right?_' he nodded, '_Well, now, you're the son of an Elder and a witch, twice as powerful as you would have been with out the magical day._'

Then, what she had been going on about, dawned on him. By making Leo an Elder, something twice as powerful as a whitelighter, he inadvertently made himself equal in power to Wyatt.

"Oh my god," He said out loud.

"What?" Phoebe asked walking into the room with a tray of food and two drinks.

"Nothing," Cady said, knowing that Chris was not ready to talk about the new information yet. "Thanks for the food…"

A/N – I never really understood why Wyatt would be twice blessed as the child of a whitelighter and witch and Chris wouldn't be. Now that Chris is the son of an Elder and a witch shouldn't that cancel out the day Wyatt was born, making them equal? Oh well, next chapter is either about a trip up there or a visit from someone unexpected.


	9. The cookie and the monster

The Cookie and the Monster

Cady had been sitting in the living room on one of the plush arm chairs reading a book while the sounds of arguing resounded behind her. She looked over her shoulder towards the stairs where the arguing was taking place before glancing over to Wyatt who sat in his playpen. "I see where he gets his stubbornness from," she whispered to the little boy in reference to his younger-older brother.

Piper's voice rose a notch to respond to Chris' last argument, before there was silence and the sound of footsteps stomping down the stairs were heard.

Cady shook her head and set her book down. Standing up to stretch. She laughed to herself as she saw Chris walk moodily down the stairs. They had tried an experiment today where they got dressed, as far from each other as possible, wearing clothes that they didn't think the other would think of…it didn't work.

Chris was now adorned in baggy navy blue plaid pants and a yellow muscle shirt while Cady was dressed in a navy blue plaid skirt and yellow tank.

She grinned as he came to hug her as Piper and her sisters stood before her.

"Listen up Missy," Piper said in her no nonsense voice. "Since Chris here feels that it is eminent that we take out this next demon to save Wyatt, we're going. That means you are in charge of watching Wyatt…" she glared at Chris. Apparently that was what they were arguing about. The power of three was needed for this demon and Chris was trying to get Piper to let Cady watch Wyatt.

"You better take good care of my nephew," Paige said, hands on her hips.

"Come on Paige," Phoebe said smiling, "I'm sure she can handle watching a toddler…a magical toddler…a magical conjuring toddler…you will be alright won't you?" she asked glancing worriedly at Cady.

Before Cady could respond with a positive answer, Piper spoke, "You better take good care of my son. I swear if we get back and you're not here with him…I will hunt you down and vanquish your sorry ass over and over and over again. Do you understand me?"

Cady gulped and nodded. She had no worries about watching Wyatt, the little boy seemed to like her well enough to not give her any problems, but facing an angry Charmed One isn't something every demon…or part demon…can say they did and survive.

"Can we go now?" Chris asked. The sooner they got it done, the sooner they could get back and Piper wouldn't kill his girlfriend.

Piper nodded, orbing out with Paige, followed by Chris and Phoebe.

Cady sighed, turning to Wyatt, "Never cross you mommy," she said picking the boy up.

He giggled as she tickled his stomach. She walked into the kitchen with him, setting him on the counter top while she looked through the fridge for something to eat. Her eyes widened as she saw something in the back of the fridge. "Hey little guy, how about we make you mom some cookies?" She held up a package of Pillsbury chocolate chip cookies, the break and bake ones. "I'm sure she'd love to get cookies from her special man."

Wyatt nodded, reaching out for the cookies. Cady laughed, turning Wyatt to face her as she opened the oven. She stepped back and looked at the insides of it. All the pans were stacked neatly in size order with some cupcake tins on top. She nodded her head in approval before removing the trays to get the cookie sheets at the bottom. She turned the oven on and cut open the cookie bag, turning to face Wyatt, "You mommy is a very smart, neat lady." She said, think that Chris was just like her.

"You want to help Wyatt?" she asked noticing the toddler reaching out. She sat him next to the sheets on the table and handed him some of the cookies. "See, you have to space them out, like this." She put a few down and watching in amazement as the child did the same with his cookies.

Before they knew it, it was time to put the cookies in the oven and wait for them to bake.

Cady picked up Wyatt who was munching on some leftover dough, and carried him back to the living room, complimenting him on his job well done. That was until she saw a black robed man hovering near Wyatt's pen. She glanced down at Wyatt, whose grip on her shirt strap tightened a little, before looking back up at the man now leaning over the pen.

"Who are you?" she asked, stepping up behind the man.

He turned quickly, robes following in a flutter. "Who are you?" he replied.

Her eyes narrowed slightly, she was usually a good judge of character normally able to determine friend from foe…it was an instinct she had learned to tune and trust. One that was now telling her that this man was not all that he appeared to be. She noted his classic goatee and mustache, cut in the average bad guy style, strengthening her suspicions.

"I believe I asked you first." She said tightening her grip on Wyatt.

The man eyed Wyatt quickly, which did not go unnoticed by Cady, before answering, "I am Gideon." Cady made a look that clearly said 'and?'. "I am the headmaster of Magic School."

'So he's an elder.' She thought to herself. Her mind quickly flashed to some memories of Chris', one of Wyatt's first day at Magic School, being terrified to enter the place for some reason, and one of when Gideon had come to check up on the progress of his students while they were sick…Wyatt pretended to sleep, pulling the cover tighter around him as if he were afraid.

The man cleared his throat, awaiting her reply. She sighed, "I'm Cady, a friend of Chris'."

She noted how his eyes narrowed at the mention of Chris; she could practically see the distrust for her radiating through them. "Ah…yes, Chris…"

"Yes, Chris," she confirmed growing impatient, "What do you want? And why were you hovering by Wyatt's play pen?"

She watched as his throat clenched in what she suspected to be a nervous action. Had she caught him in something?

"I simply came to…request the help of the Charmed Ones…at Magic School." He said.

"That still doesn't explain why you were by Wyatt's pen?"

"I just wanted to check up on the little bundle of joy."

Cady's eyes narrowed more, she didn't like the tone he used when referring to Wyatt. She had heard it enough growing up with her mother. It was the tone of sarcasm mixed with hatred and a smidge of fear. Now why would he be using that tone with Wyatt?

"Well, they're not here right now, but I'll let them know you dropped by," she said, and with that she waved her hand before her, forcing the Elder into an orb back to Magic School.

She didn't like him…she didn't like him one bit…and neither did Wyatt apparently.

A small chime sounded from the kitchen, alerting Cady to the fact that the cookies were done. "Yay, Wyatt, cookies!"

The child giggled, all thoughts of the strange Elder fading as the smell of delicious cookies filtered through the air. She bobbed Wyatt up and down as she made her way back to the kitchen.

About two minutes later a swirl of orbs filled the living room as the Charmed Ones and their Whitelighter returned. Piper rushed to the playpen seeing that Wyatt was not there. Panic seized her, "I'll kill her…" she muttered when a voice spoke behind her.

"Kill who?" Cady asked shimmering behind them, Wyatt holding her hand eating a nice warm gooey cookie (A/N – mmmm…) while Cady held the plate in her other hand.

Piper opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Of all the scenarios that she had played through her head of what she'd see when she got back…this was not one of them.

Cady looked down at the plate that Piper was staring at before grinning sheepishly. "Sorry, Wyatt wanted to surprise his mommy didn't you?" she asked the boy kneeling down. He reached out and took a cookie before running…well, waddling…over to his mother holding out a cookie for her to have.

Piper took the cookie in wonder when Cady spoke again. "I was just about to clean up when I heard orbing. I told Wyatt that his mommy and the C.O.s were back and asked if we should surprise them."

"C.O.s?" Paige asked after a moment as Phoebe went to try a cookie with Chris.

"Charmed Ones." Cady added. She placed the cookies on the small china table in the middle of the room, conjuring up some glasses of milk for them to use. "I'm just gonna go clean up then…" she said after a while.

She glanced around the room before shimmering out to the kitchen. Chris smiled before walking in that direction to help as the sisters took a seat and ate stared at the cookies.

"Well, that was nice of her," Phoebe said taking another one. God, she loved gooey cookies.

Paige nodded taking a sip of milk. "They are really good."

Piper smiled gently, lifting Wyatt up to sit on her lap. "Did you help make these?" she asked her little boy. He smiled and orbed another cookie to his hand. Piper smiled and took a cookie as well.

A/N – Yay! The charmed ones are starting to trust Cady! Who knew all Chris had to do was make some cookies? Lol. Well, the next chapter will be with Chris taking Cady up there and them working on trying to figure out who turns Wyatt…with Cady's suspicions voiced to the sisters, will they believe her or not?


End file.
